


Demon Therapy

by LadyHallen



Series: One-Shots of Various Fandoms [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The demon swoops down and licks it. Abriptly, her tears stops in sheer surprise.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“These are your payment,” he announces. “The tears of a virgin.”</i>
</p><p>...</p><p>It says a lot about Tsuna's life that a demon is kinder to her than anybody she'd ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Therapy

“Err, I’m sorry?” are the first words Reborn hears when he wakes up. Warm brown eyes blink up at him apologetically.

Reborn sits up and takes stock of things. His wings were in working order, his claws were sharp and his body felt limber and whole. He honestly wonders why the human is apologizing, before he recognizes that yes, he is in a summoning circle. He didn’t know that still happened these days.

“You summoned me?” he asks, just to be clear on things.

The mortal - and she was mortal, with the way she smelled - squeaked at the sound of his voice, all echoing and the rumble of distant thunder.

“Yes?” she says hesitantly. “My mum had this book out and..well, I wanted to try out if it worked. And. It worked.”

Ah, experimentation. That he could work with.

“Oh, so you are an apprentice,” he says. He takes a peek at the runes that composed the circle and feels some measure of surprise. It didn’t have a wishing component, or a questing component. It was etched with runes for companionship. The human, the summoner, was lonely.

“And you summoned me for friendship,” he continues, ignoring her gasp. “You do know that my kind, my species, used to be summoned for war? The summoners usually paid for it with their lives at the end, so it all balanced out. You though…”

Deliberately, he steps out of the circle and approaches her, gliding languidly and with intent. The summoner gulps.

“What do you have to make me stay?” he demands.

Her face blanks. “U-uhm,” she stutters. “I can cook, clean and pretty much be a perfect housekeeper. I-I’m terrible with math and English and can barely pass Japanese Literature. History is failing me and .. and I’m a useless, no-good human being and…you’d better leave me because I’m not really worth anything.”

That said, she bursts into tears. Loud, ugly sobbing that rolls big, fat tears down her flushed cheeks.

The demon swoops down and licks it. Abruptly, her tears stops in sheer surprise.

“These are your payment,” he announces. “The tears of a virgin.”

The summoner turns scarlet.

“But I can’t cry at will!” she protests.

His smile, showing off all his fangs, his forked tongue and the extra layer of teeth, makes her freeze.

“Well, you’ll just have to try, won’t you?” he whispers.

And that was how Sawada Tsunako found herself getting therapy from a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also available at [tumblr](http://ladyhallen.tumblr.com) for any worldbuilding questions and prompts.


End file.
